Débarquement américain en Terre du milieu
by Noilir
Summary: 24 juin 2153; Qatar; un détachement de 14 soldats américains aguerris sont envoyés en mission top secrète. Ils doivent découvrir et enquêter sur la source d'une perturbation électromagnétique. 8 d'entre eux se retrouvent en terre du milieu. Au début séparés et déroutés, ils se ressaisissent et s'intègrent à la communauté elfes de fondcombe. Ils découvrent alors des vieux secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

**C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et que je publie...**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre et les trois suivants cet été. Je l'avais arretée faute de temps, mais je l'ai reprise récemment avec la ferme intention de la finir. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira...Soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pu se glisser...Lisant depuis longtemps de nombreuses fanfictions, je sais combien cela peut être dur pour s'immerger dans un récit. Si vous souhaitez devenir mon ou ma Beta Reader/Read(euse?) n'hésitez pas à me le proposer. **

**Faites moi part de toutes vos critiques, positives, négatives...blagues?**

**Et après avoir lu écrivez moi une petite review...C'est super important pour moi d'avoir un retour des lecteurs surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris et que je publie sur ce superbe site!**

**Bonne et agréable lecture...Et bonne fin d'année!**

* * *

**Chapitre I Mission au Qatar**

**Moyen-orient : environs de Bagdad 24 juin 2153 00h16 GMT altitude :10000 pieds**

Bercé par le ronronnement des moteurs à protons, je somnole doucement appuyé contre la carlingue de l'avion. Mes pensées se bousculent, turbulentes, elles provoquent une douleur lancinante dans mon crâne, mais des bruits de voix étouffées en provenance du poste de pilotage, me ramènent à la réalité. Réalité qui s'étend sur les quelques pages de mon dossier de combattant de l'US army : mon nom , prénom et âge. (_Mon nom est Jack, j'ai 32 ans. Je suis un sniper navy seal._) Survolant actuellement la région de Bagdad, ma dixième mission en territoire hostile commence à bord d'un B 26 SuperFortress.

Depuis le début du millénaire, de nombreux événements avaient bouleversés l'ordre mondial. En 2125, le Big One dont on parlait depuis plus d'un siècle, avait englouti la Californie. Il en résulta des millions de morts et une situation politique et économico-sociale très inconfortable pour les États-Unis. Le président de l'époque, un afro-américain démocrate prénommé David Palmer avait dû travailler d'arrache pied pour maintenir sa cote dans le cœur des citoyens. Des millions de californiens rescapés, sans emplois et sans abri, toute une population à loger et protéger dans un monde en crise perpétuelle entre les pro-environnementaux et les technicistes. Pour couronner le tout le cours du pétrole grimpait exponentiellement depuis une dizaine d'année et c'était devenu un privilège que de posséder une voiture personnelle. Les taxis avaient quasiment disparus de la planète au profit de moyens de transports à énergies humaines pour les plus pauvres : vélo, pousse-pousse et nombreux autres. Cependant dans quelques domaines des technologies de substitution avaient vues le jour. C'est ainsi qu'apparurent les moteurs à neutrons qui furent développés par les équipementiers de l'industrie aéronautique. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être plus silencieux et moins énergivores que ces antiquités qui les précédaient : des moteurs nucléaires des années 2090 que l'on avait recyclé.

Aujourd'hui je fais parti des vingt hommes d'équipage de ce B26, un avion de haute technologie baptisé en hommage au Superfortress qui avait participé au fameux débarquement de la fin du millénaire précédent. Notre mission est complexe et couverte par le niveau de secret le plus élevé. Notre démission avait été requise avant notre départ. Après que l'état-major nous ait garanti notre réintégration dans nos unités respectives à la fin de cette mission. A la base, lors de la réunion d'instructions, l'état-major nous avait transmis une feuille de route nous indiquant le parcours à suivre ainsi que l'objectif situé à 100 km à l'ouest de Doha, du côté d'Al-Uedid au Qatar. Cependant ils nous firent comprendre que là n'était pas l'objectif final de la mission. Puis ils confièrent une mallette au pilote - un de ces attaché case que transporte toujours les membres du gouvernement - celui-ci était scellé et contenait probablement nos véritables feuilles de mission.

Depuis que nous avons survolé la base irakienne de Bagdad et que notre avion est passé en mode furtif, je suis assis contre la carlingue et mes petites cellules grises sont en pleine effervescence. C'est ici que les dix hommes de la section combat de l'équipage attendent patiemment que l'objectif soit atteint afin d'être, suivant les ordres, débarqués ou parachutés. En tant que capitaine de cette escadre je sens que tous nous percevons le degré d'importance de cette mission. La tension est à son comble parmi les membres de l'escouade. Vingts fois le matériel a été observé et re-observé. Ce matériel, confié par l'état-major, consiste en une dizaine de caisse rectangulaire placées stratégiquement contre la paroi de la carlingue, à tribord.

Plus je réfléchis au contenu de ces caisses rectangulaires, plus je suis convaincu que cette mission ne sera pas une promenade de santé. Je me ressasse dans ma tête la composition, donnée par mon supérieur, de ce précieux chargement : « L'équipement est constitué du treillis réglementaire, doublé en kevlar, lui conférant une couleur sombre, vous en équiperez un pour le départ, un set de rechange vous sera fourni. » Je poursuivais ma réflexion : « le gilet tactique est à l'épreuve des balles. Il est constitué d'un kevlar renforcé par une couche de dyneema. Les gants fournis sont des gants tactiques, recouvert de kevlar sur la face externe, et la face interne est renforcée permettant un meilleur maintien des armes. Les chaussures son des « BMJA » réglementaires, renforcées en kevlar. Leurs seront adjointes un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Ce dernier sera glissé sur le côté,dans un mini holster. Les casques pour vous et vos hommes seront ceux de l'armée classique, mais ils seront équipés des lunettes de combat G-212, de lampes tactique et d'une radio à longue portée. » Je fronce les yeux en me remémorant ce passage, en effet, les lunettes G-212 sont une évolution des « Google glass » indiquant des données utiles au combat. Ces lunettes sont un véritable bijoux tactique. Ecoutant le ronronnement du générateur à neutrons, je replonge dans ma méditation. « Vous serez doté du couteau réglementaire et d'une machette d'une vingtaine de centimètres, se glissant dans un fourreau le long de la cuisse, au-dessus des renforts balistiques. Deux armes de poing vous seront fournis, la première se place dans un holster le long de la cuisse droite et la deuxième dans un holster le long de l'omoplate gauche, pour les droitiers ou droite pour les gauchers. Ces deux armes sont de type différent : la première est un magnum YB-4 dotée d'un magasin d'une capacité de six coups, tandis que la deuxième est un Beretta 136-A doté d'un chargeur d'une capacité de quinze coups, - les deux meilleures armes de poing de l'armée américaine. - » j'ajoutais alors dans mon fors intérieur les caracteristiques ballistiques des armes, qui m'avaient été donnés par un armurier de l'armée. « Les munitions :des 9x20mm parabellum en titane, une version évoluée des anciennes 9x19mm parabellum, pour le Beretta et le .358 Magnum en titane pour le magnum. Le fusil d'assaut est un SCAR-IHM 67 version compact pour les fantassins et long pour les snipers, le chargeur fournit avec est la version light en ABS d'une capacité de 30 cartouches. L'arme est chambrée en 7,62x51 titanium, c'est une munition qui a fait ses preuves depuis une dizaine d'année - » J'esquissais un sourire tout en me remémorant la suite des paroles de l'armurier, puis de l'électronicien qui le secondait. « Mais cette arme est néanmoins un vrai bijou de technologie : Un petit écran sur le dessus est connecté au chargeur électronique. Cet écran indique le nombre ainsi que les caractéristiques des balles. La version fournie est la Connected. Ainsi, l'arme est connectée au complexe électronique fourni avec le matériel. Celui-ci se place dans le dos. Il permet, adjoint d'une arme en version complémentaire, de localiser l'armement, d'en visionner les caractéristiques et de recevoir les informations nécessaires à son utilisation, par le biais du petit écran placé sur le torse, sous un volet de kevlar. De plus ce complexe fournit l'énergie nécessaire aux autres équipements électroniques. »J'observais autour de moi. Mes hommes étaient assis à mes côtés. La plupart d'entre eux somnolaient, tandis que mon lieutenant écoutait de la musique. Je soupirais et finissais alors mon briefing intérieur. « Ce matériel s'accompagne du « traditionnel » paquetage avec rations de combat, la pelle, la gamelle, la gourde et les munitions en grande quantité. Ces dernières sont rangées dans des caisses aux nombres de quatre. » - J'avoue ne pas avoir osé faire le compte du nombre de coup par personne que nous pouvions tirer même si ce dernier chiffre doit être relativement élevé.- Après avoir passé en revu le matériel, mes pensées se tournèrent sur notre condition de combattant, dépendant de la bonne volonté de nos dirigeants

Je pensais alors que bien que nous étions équipés avec les meilleurs armement des états-unis, tout ce matériel était inutilisable pour l'instant. En effet nous avions été surpris quand, lors du chargement de l'avion sur le tarmac de l'Eeilson air force base, nous avions vu que les caisses dans lesquelles était conditionné le matériel étaient des caisses des services secrets. Ces fameuses caisses sont verrouillées au moyen d'un code, qui ne déverrouille que la paroi d'acier qui l'entoure. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, un système de sécurité assuré au moyen d'un panneau de verre à l'épreuve des balles protège le panneau peut s'ouvrir à distance ou bien être programmé pour s'ouvrir à une date et une heure précise. Ainsi mes hommes et moi-même n'auront accès à l'armement que lorsque l'état-major le décidera.

C'est alors que des grésillements se firent entendre dans les hauts parleurs situés de part et d'autres de la carlingue, je lève la tête pour fixer l'origine de ces « bruits ». Mes hommes se redressent et attendent alors les nouvelles.

« Nous sommes en vue de l'objectif, préparez-vous à recevoir les instructions. » Nous annonce le pilote d'une voix ferme.

Mes hommes se retournent alors et me regardent. Je sens la tension monter. Je me lève et m'avance vers le centre de la carlingue.

« Soldat, vous avez tous entendu, nous allons atteindre l'objectif et recevoir les instructions. »Je fais alors une pause et regarde mes hommes un à un. Ceux-ci ont relevé la tête et me fixent d'un regard solide. Je continue alors :

« Soyez prêt mentalement et physiquement. Je vous rappelle les instructions du général. Quoi qu'il se passe restez groupé. »

Je détourne mon regard et avançant vers le poste de pilotage, m'arrête devant la tourelle de tribord. L'artilleur qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'année se retourne et tout en m'observant, rompt le silence

« Bonne chance capitaine. »

« Merci p'tit gars, mais ça n'a pas encore commencé ! Le ciel est-il dégagé ? »

« Le ciel est très dégagé, regardez ! »Me dit-il en se décalant et me laissant observer par la verrière.

La vue est impressionnante, on voit exactement tout ce qu'il se passe loin en dessous de nous. Aucun nuage ne se profile dans le ciel. Un temps idéal pour semer la mort pensais-je. Je me relève alors et m'appuyant contre la paroi, j'entame la conversation.

« Comment tu t'appelles et d'où viens-tu ? Moi c'est Jack, je viens de l'Alabama lui dis-je alors

Il m'observe et me répond en tournant la tête

- Je m'appelle Jason, je viens du Nevada. »

A ces mots je me mords la langue. Le Nevada est l'état qui jouxte l'ancienne Californie, qui n'est plus qu'une étendue de mer. Il a beaucoup souffert économiquement, et de nombreux débordements populaires y ont été a déploré. Je le regarde alors et lui répond en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour rendre ce monde plus juste et plus sure que nous nous battons. »

Visiblement ma main sur son épaule lui a redonné courage, il sourit comme un gamin. Ça marche toujours ça le coup de la main sur l'épaule quand t'es plus haut gradé. Le poids de l'expérience, le fait de jouer le dur ça peut aider à obtenir de l'aide auprès des bleus naïfs. Mais là c'est différent, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé au cours de mes dix ans de service, je ressens de la peine pour ce type. Il a à peine l'Age de mon petit frère George. Les haut-parleurs grésillent de nouveau. Je le regarde, hoche la tête en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis rejoint mes hommes. Il ne faudrait pas que je m'attendrisse trop, c'est un coup à ne pas être concentré et à mettre ma vie et celle de ceux qui m'entourent en danger.

Cette fois-ci, c'est le copilote qui parle.

« Nous avons atteint l'objectif, nous allons lire notre feuille de route et passer en pilotage automatique. Le capitaine vous rejoint dans quelques minutes avec les instructions. »

Je me rassois sur le banc et rassure mes hommes avec quelques mots. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre dans un petit sifflement, et le capitaine, un grand brun tenant à la main la mallette, entre.

Je m'avance alors et prenant la mallette que celui-ci me tend, la pose sur le banc. Entendant un soupir, je me retourne et fusillant du regard le soldat en cause, le sèche rapidement d'un brusque « Soldat, rappelez-vous … l'efficacité, c'est le silence. »

J'ouvre alors la mallette, à l'intérieur se trouve une enveloppe kraft et un objet noir brillant de forme ovoïdale. Je reconnais là la sphère d'un enregistrement holographique. Je pousse l'enregistrement et saisissant l'enveloppe, je l'ouvre et distribue à chacun des membres de l'équipe une des feuilles de routes que celle-ci contenait. Ensuite je repose l'enveloppe, non sans avoir glissé un exemplaire pour moi dans une poche sur ma cuisse gauche, puis me saisissant de l'enregistrement holographique, je me dirige vers le panneau électronique placé à droite de la porte menant au poste de pilotage. J'actionne deux boutons, entre mon code d'accès, et une table holographique sort d'une trappe du plancher. J'y place l'enregistrement au centre et appuie sur le bouton bleu. La sphère vibre tandis qu'au-dessus, se forme une image en trois dimensions.

Le général apparaît alors debout au centre d'une pièce qui doit être son bureau.

« Capitaine…Vous êtes enfin arrivé au point géographique requis. Ce que vous et vos hommes vont entendre ici est placé sous le plus haut niveau de sécurité. C'est en effet parce que votre mission ne sera jamais répertoriée dans les archives, que votre démission a été requise avant de vous envoyer vous et votre équipe en territoire hostile. »

A ce moment-là le général fait une pause et triture un gros cigare dans ses mains.

« Depuis quelques mois, début février précisément, notre base d'Al Uedid au Qatar est sujette à des brouillages sur ses lignes radio entre ses différentes équipes. Nous avons donc envoyés un détachement de la section électronique. Ceux-ci ont découvert des perturbations électromagnétiques dans un site archéologique datant du IXème siècle et situé à l'est, le long de la côte. Ces perturbations ressemblent fort à celle décrite par le physicien Karlsberg dans son traité d'électromagnétisme et de calculs sur les variations rencontrés par l'espace-temps durant les deux millénaires précédents. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis une vingtaine d'année, la théorie de Ball sur la présence de vie sur d'autres planètes a été réfutée, lors du congrès de physicien de 2132 précisément. Karlsberg a alors démontré par l'utilisation de la théorie de la physique quantique découverte par Planck au 19°, que d'autres dimensions existaient, et que chacune abritait la vie sous une forme plus ou moins proche de celle que l'on connaît. Tout cela à cause des calculs probabilistes qui entourent la physique quantique. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je me méfiais de cette histoire, je commençais à comprendre ce que serait la suite de l'exposé.

« Revenons donc à ces perturbations électromagnétique qui nous empêchent de déployer convenablement nos troupes au Qatar. Bien sûr vous l'aurez tous compris, l'enjeu est économique. Ces perturbations ressemblent donc fortement à celle décrite par Karlsberg lorsqu'il démontra l'existence de portail temporaire ou non entre les dimensions quantiques. Votre mission est la suivante. L'avion va vous déposer à proximité du site de fouille. Votre job sera de trouver une manifestation physique de ces perturbations, et de les faire cesser. Dans le cas ou se serait impossible, vous traverserez la faille et neutraliserez tout danger potentiel. Le but de cette manœuvre étant d'éviter de se retrouver avec des créatures inconnues sur les bras si Karlsberg ne s'est pas trompé. Je compte sur vous capitaine »

L'image disparue dans un chuintement. Un petit claquement sec, signifiant le déverrouillage des caisses résonna dans la carlingue. Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais une petite idée de ce qu'aurait souhaité faire le général. Durant les deux derniers mandats, les présidents des États-Unis s'étaient sentis excité par l'utilisation de l'arme nucléaire. Celle-ci était une des plus grosses erreurs du vingtième à mon avis, mais je ne l'avais jamais partagé avec quiconque, car je tenais à ma place de capitaine et l'évolution de la société avait mise en avant la corruption au sein des instances dirigeantes et de l'armée. Je pensais que pour eux, une petite explosion nucléaire dans la faille et pouf la menace aurait disparue. S'il avait accepté d'envoyer une escouade de soldats se charger du problème, c'est qu'il avait du subir des pressions des pro-environnementaux. Je me marrait intérieurement. Je respectais beaucoup leurs idées, mais certains...un peu trop radicaux souhaitaient voir tous le monde à poil dans la rue...Ce qui ne m'aurait pas spécialement plu...J'appréciais assez ma tenue militaire.

Le pilote croisant les bras, pris la parole :

« Nous sommes actuellement à 200 km de la cible. Dans une minute nous ralentirons pour retourner à une vitesse de mach 1 puis à 20 km de la cible nous ralentirons encore pour nous préparer à atterrir. »

Il regarde chaque personne l'entourant, puis continue :

« Capitaine, je vous informe que l'état-major a déverrouillé les caisses de matériel. Artilleur, ouvrez vos yeux car nous allons quitter la zone de vol sûre. »

Je remercie le pilote puis prend la parole :

« Soldat, équipez-vous selon les directives. Nous garderons l'avion comme QG de mission, il sera donc inutile de vous surcharger avec des rations inutiles. N'en prenez que deux avec vous. Le réservoir d'eau potable se trouve dans mon dos, remplissez vos gourdes avant de sortir de l'avion, il est inutile de vous dire que dans ce désert la déshydratation vous serait fatale. »

Ils me regardent tous et acquiescent en hochant la tête. Chaque soldat s'avance vers la caisse qui lui a été assigné, tandis que le pilote retourne dans le poste avant pour désactiver le pilote automatique et reprendre la main. Je m'avance vers ma caisse, soulève le couvercle puis la vitre blindée qui vient avec facilement. Je laisse le treillis, prends les gants et les rangers pour les enfiler. Une fois habillé avec l'ensemble de la tenue noire, j'enfile le gilet tactique puis le casque, que je connecte ensemble via l'interface du gilet. Je vérifie les attaches des différents holsters, puis sortant le magnum et le Beretta de la caisse les glisse dans leurs holsters respectifs, j'essaie de les dégainer et vérifie que le geste est facile, fluide et rapide à effectuer. Ensuite j'attrape la dague et la glisse dans le holster le long de ma cuisse gauche. Et enfin j'attrape le SCAR et le sortant du fond de la caisse l'allume et enclenche son identification à mon plastron. Celui-ci m'indique que la connexion est un succès et me propose l'option de localisation de mon arme dans un onglet en bas du petit écran.

Visiblement l'état-major a tout prévu car à ma connaissance aucun des systèmes de localisation de notre équipement n'est dépendant d'un quelconque réseau ou satellite terrestre, ils fonctionnent à partir d'ondes émises par le matériel. Ce qui à mon avis nous permettrait d'utiliser celui-ci à sa pleine puissance dans un environnement étranger à notre planète.

J'attache la sangle du SCAR à un mousqueton de mon gilet et le laissant pendre, me retourne pour voir où en sont rendus mes équipiers. Ils ont pratiquement tous finis de s'équiper et sont en train de faire les tests nécessaires à l'utilisation du plastron électronique. Je leur fait signe, et leur demande que l'on synchronise l'équipe pour pouvoir se localiser entre nous. J'assigne un numéro entre un à dix à chaque soldat et m'assigne le numéro 10. Ainsi notre écran nous affiche la position de chacun des membres de l'escadre identifié par son numéro. Dans mon cas comme je suis le capitaine, mon écran affiche en plus leur matricule. Ayant effectué ces mises à jours, j'attrape le sac contenant le complexe électronique constitué de la batterie et de l'unité de calcul, et y plaçant trois rations de combat prises dans la caisse des rations, je le ferme et le mets sur mon dos. A ma grande surprise il ne pèse pas très lourd, pour moi qui suis habitué aux missions difficiles pendant lesquelles les soldats réutilisent le vieux matériel, le poids plume de l'équipement high-tech me surprend toujours. Je le repose alors sur le sol et saisissant dix chargeur supplémentaires dans ma caisse pour le SCAR je les place de chaque côtés de mon sacs, je leurs adjoint 5 chargeurs supplémentaires de Beretta et une boite de 100 cartouches de .358 d'un poid total de 1kg. Cet ajout augmente alors le poids du sac de 5 kilogrammes, cependant en le saisissant je me rend compte que cela n'équivaut toujours pas l'ancien matériel. Je saisis ma gourde et avançant vers la réserve d'eau potable je fais la liste des vérifications à effectuer avant d'autoriser le pilote à effectuer sa descente. Le réservoir est un grand tonneau en titane, à l'épreuve des balles et dont le robinet est protégé par un code. J'entre le code. L'écran digital devient vert et ouvrant le robinet sortant du tonneau, celui-ci commence à libérer son liquide salvateur. Ma gourde remplie, je libère le robinet et laisse chacun de mes hommes remplir la sienne. Je m'approche du banc et après avoir détaché mon complexe électronique, je le pose par terre à côté de mon banc et l'amarre au mur avec une sangle.

C'est alors que la lampe située au-dessus de la porte menant au poste de pilotage s'illumine dans une couleur vert pâle. Je m'avance et indiquant à mes hommes de m'attendre, appuie sur le bouton actionnant la porte qui s'efface sur le côté en sifflant et j'entre dans le poste.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans ces cabines, cependant la surprise est toujours présente. Celles-ci ont beaucoup changée par rapport à celles des antiquités à partir desquelles j'étais parachuté autrefois. Les parois sont blanches et brillantes et la verrière est immense. Le pilote et le copilote assis l'un à côté de l'autre tapotent sur un écran tactile occupant toute la place de l'ancien tableau de bord. Au plafond, sur un deuxième écran tactile, une vue de l'avion en 3 dimensions permet à l'équipage de connaître l'état de chaque pièce de l'avion en temps réel. Sur le tableau-écran de bord, de nombreuses informations défilent et s'accumulent avant de disparaître dans un chuintement agressif. Bien sur le manche n'a pas changé, toujours la même commande pour les ailerons, volets et la direction. Cependant la manette des gaz à disparue, à la place une dizaine de jauges tactiles qui permettent au copilote de contrôler le flux de protons et de neutrons émis par le moteur. Maintenant, pensais-je en souriant, il faut un diplôme de physicien pour piloter.

Le pilote se retourne vers moi et dit :

« Capitaine nous sommes à 20 km de la cible, dans quelques secondes nous allons passer en vitesse lente pour effectuer un survol.

- Très bien dois-je effectuer un contrôle de la signature électromagnétique de la cible avec le radar ? Demandais-je alors bien que je savais que la réponse serait positive. J'avais fait assez de missions en collaboration avec des équipages pour savoir que ceux-ci aimaient la reconnaissance que les officiers pouvaient leur témoigner.

- Effectivement capitaine, répondit-il en effectuant un signe du pouce, il continua, le radar se trouve à votre droite.

- Merci répondais-je simplement. »

Je me retournais et identifiais rapidement le boîtier gris du radar. Je passais ma main sur l'écran, ce qui eut pour effet de l'activer, puis j'entrais mon matricule. Le radar s'alluma et me proposa une foule d'options diverses et variées. Je sélectionnais un scanner de signatures électromagnétiques. J'affinais ensuite la précision géographique en regardant les coordonnées précisée sur la feuille de route que j'avais glissée dans une poche de cuisse de mon treillis. C'est un vieux truc de pilote que j'ai pris l'habitude de faire car cela m'a toujours attiré leurs regards bienveillants. Sur l'écran j'entoure la zone supposée abritée le centre de fouille, et lance le scanner. Je me détourne de l'écran et avançant vers le pilote et le copilote, j'observe leurs manœuvres. Le copilote à fort à faire car l'altitude de l'avion diminuant, celui-ci se retrouve au sein de turbulences puissantes. Il ajuste alors le comportement de l'avion à l'aide des stabilisateurs gravitationnels situés de part et d'autres de l'avion, grâce à deux petites manettes semblables à des joysticks. A peine dix secondes s'étaient écoulées, que le radar se mit à hurler. Je me retourne et observe l'écran. Celui-ci devenu rouge, clignote sur un point géographique situé au nord est du site de fouille que j'ai indiqué. Un message s'affiche alors au-dessus :

RED ALERT. VERY HIGH LEVEL OF ELECTROMAGNETIC RADIATION DETECTED AT 11 O'CLOCK

Je tapote l'écran pour accélérer le rafraîchissement et je n'arrive juste qu'à faire augmenter la jauge qui indique la puissance du signal détecté. Visiblement nous sommes en face d'une très grosse perturbation pensais-je alors avant de me retourner vers le copilote qui me regarde.

« Commandant, nous sommes en présence d'une perturbation électromagnétique à 100 pieds d'altitude et à 11 heures, nous nous dirigeons droit dessus. Annonçais-je.

- Très bien capitaine nous allons accélérer la descente et tenter de l'éviter. Envoyer un rapport à l'état-major pendant que je préviens l'équipage. Attention cela risque d'être mouvementé. »

Je me retourne vers la console de contact cryptée située à droite du radar. Je lance la connexion au réseau du pentagone. Un message d'erreur s'affiche sur l'écran « Unknown electromagnetic interaction detected. Connection interrupted by client »

« Nous allons traverser une zone de perturbation électromagnétique, nous allons être secoué, attachez-vous. entends je le capitaine annoncer au micro.

- La connexion a été coupée à cause de l'induction du flux électromagnétique créé par la perturbation. dis-je sans me retourner. J'entends alors le pilote ordonner au copilote :

« ok essaie de diminuer la vitesse » Je me retourne alors et observe sur l'accéléromètre situé au centre de la console que notre vitesse est remontée légèrement. J'observe alors le copilote qui diminue le flux des neutronisateurs à 5% de leurs capacités max. M'attendant à une brusque décélération, j'attrape de la main droite une barre métallique qui court au plafond. Cependant je suis surpris lorsque je tourne mon regard vers l'accéléromètre de voir que la vitesse non seulement n'a pas diminué, mais a encore augmentée.

« Commandant, la vitesse augmente !dis-je inquiet pour l'atterrissage.

- Pas de problème répond-il en pianotant sur des outils tactiles. Copilote activez la rétro poussée des réacteurs.

- Commandant si je l'active maintenant, nous risquerions de perdre les ailes !répond celui-ci inquiet.

- Faites ce que je dis. Coupe le pilote sèchement. Tandis que le copilote s'exécute, je croise le regard du pilote et hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que quoi qu'il fasse je le soutiens. Il sourit, crispé, puis se retournant, se concentre sur la manœuvre. La rétro poussée activée, une alerte orange apparaît au centre de la console. Je sens l'armature de l'avion qui gémit. Le copilote se retourne alors et me fait signe.

« observez, nous arrivons en vue du champ de fouille ! »Je me redresse et regarde devant à travers la verrière. Il ne s'est pas trompé, c'est bien le fameux site archéologique, j'aperçois en bas les vestiges d'une cité. Cependant la vue des éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel m'inquiète. C'est à ce moment que je l'aperçois.

Les éclairs frappent un point précis dans l'air. Celui-ci est de couleur bleu clair, l'air ionisée en ce point forme un disque d'éther qui se tord et ondule dans l'air. Je fixe la console du radar et observe le diagramme électromagnétique. Il correspond parfaitement aux schémas et prévisions de Karlsberg tels qu'ils sont indiqués sur notre feuille de mission. Je prends la parole.

« c'est une perturbation de Karlsberg. Je dois l'annoncer à mes hommes et prendre une décision. »

« Très bien allez-y, mais dépêchez-vous nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps me répond le pilote d'un ton neutre. »

Je sors alors de la pièce, en passant devant la tourelle de tribord, je souris à Jason qui a l'air inquiet. De sa verrière il ne peut voir l'énorme disque qui se profile à l'horizon. Je continue d'avancer et rejoint mes hommes dans la carlingue ceux-ci sont tous assis sur les bancs qui longent la carlingue à bâbord. Chacun a son complexe électronique posé devant lui sur le sol. Ils se tiennent à des sangles prévues pour cette utilisation, qui pendent de la paroi. A mon entrée, ils se tournent tous vers moi attendant des instructions.

« Notre avion est pris dans une attraction électromagnétique émise par un portail de Karlsberg. Visiblement nous n'en sortirons pas. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui va se passer si nous atteignons le centre de la perturbation. Cependant notre mission est avant tout d'atteindre le site de fouille. Il me semble primordial de s'assurer qu'un détachement atteigne le site de fouille quoiqu'il arrive à l'avion. »

« Je propose que 6 hommes soient parachutés avant que l'avion ne soit happé par la perturbation. dit le lieutenant Walker, bien entendu je pourrai commander ce détachement, nous resterions en liaisons radio constante et je servirais d'intermédiaire entre mon détachement et vos ordres capitaine propose-t-il.

L'idée me plaît bien. Je croise les bras et scrute les hommes. Un tremblement de la carlingue me rappelle qu'il faut s'activer.

-Entendu dis-je Johnson Evans Hall Young et Nelson iront avec vous Walker. Équipez vous de vos parachutes !

Les six hommes se lèvent et s'activent à enfiler des parachutes sortis d'une des caisses d'équipements. Rapidement ils se retrouvent devant la porte arrière de la carlingue.

-Rappelez-vous dis-je la seule journée facile c'était hier !

Les six du détachement se retourne et sourients. Tandis qu'ils s'équipent de leurs parachutes, le silence s'installe dans la carlingue, troublés de temps en temps par les gémissements des parois.

-On reste en contact Walker finis-je par dire »

J'appuie sur le bouton radio sur le mur et parlant dans le parlophone je demande au pilote un accord de parachutage pour 6 hommes. Il m'annonce qu'il me donne un volet de trente secondes.

La carlingue s'ouvre et un vent froid s'y engouffre. Mon regard se perd dans les ténèbres. Le premier homme saute, puis les suivants, rapidement c'est le tour du cinquième suivit d'une caisse de munitions et d'une de ration de combat et enfin Walker saute non sans m'avoir salué réglementairement. Lentement les huit corolles blanches s'ouvrent tandis que la porte de la carlingue se referme. C'est alors que la carlingue est prise de violent tremblement. Je me retourne inquiet et entendant un appel du pilote, je m'empresse de le rejoindre dans le poste de pilotage. Il se retourne et me voyant me montre du doigt le portail qui se rapproche

« Capitaine, nous sommes attiré inexorablement, je crains qu'il ne faille le traverser.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi dis-je sur un ton neutre. »

Le copilote me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'est alors que le radar recommence à hurler.

CONTACT IMMINENT 1000m

CONTACT IMMINENT 400m

CONTACT IMMINENT 100m

Je regarde le cadran digital de mon chrono. Il est 01h17. J'ai alors une pensée pour Walker, puis c'est le trou noir.

BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP

Des sonneries stridentes me réveillent. Je suis allongé par terre dans le poste de pilotage. Je me redresse et me secoue la tête. Heureusement que je portais mon casque, car cette chute m'aurai cassée le crâne. Je prends soudain conscience de la situation. Je me souviens brusquement de la perturbation électromagnétique, de Walker, du radar qui sonnait, de Jason inquiet et enfin des pilotes. Les pilotes ! pensais-je brusquement. Je me retournais alors vers le poste de direction. Ils étaient la évanouis. Leurs têtes reposaient sur la console, leurs casques les avaient protégés lors du choc, mais la console était inutilisable. Une grande fissure la traversait de part en part. J'essayais de tapoter dessus, mais peine perdue le tactile était inactif. Je me retournais vers le radar et vérifiais son bon fonctionnement. Visiblement la perturbation avait disparue. Je me sentis soulagé. Je regardais alors de plus près la console et observant que notre altitude restait stable, je m'intéressais à l'état du moteur à proton. Celui-ci était allumé à une vitesse faible mais qui permettait à l'avion d'avoir sa portance maximale et de ne pas décrocher. Bingo !Décidément, je les adorais ces systèmes de sécurité. Dans ces nouveaux avions, lorsque la console restait trop longtemps inactive en plein vol, le pilotage automatique prenait le dessus. Et aujourd'hui en 2150, ce n'était plus juste un pilote automatique mais c'était une véritable intelligence artificielle qui prenait le contrôle de l'avion. Je regardais alors à travers la verrière, me rendis compte que notre altitude n'était pas très importante, et que nous survolions une forêt. J'eus alors le réflexe de regarder mon chrono et qui indiquait 13h17 le 24 juin. Je me retournais et activant l'ouverture de la porte, j'entrais dans la carlingue. L'artilleur de tribord Jason, avait heurté sa mitrailleuse au niveau de la tempe. Il saignait. Je retournais chercher la trousse pharmacie qui je le savais était dans le poste de pilotage, et posais deux compresses trempés dans l'eau de ma gourde sur son front. Il gémit et frissonna. J'essuyais le sang qui avait sécher et ayant vérifié que la blessure était bénigne, j'avançais vers la carlingue. Mes trois hommes étaient là, inertes, étendus sur le sol. Je m'approchais du premier soldat, je m'accroupis et le retournant m'aperçut que c'était Waller. Je vérifiais son pouls. Il était vivant mais évanouis. Je lui versais de l'eau sur la figure. Il se réveilla brusquement, toussa et me regardant se releva et me demanda :

« Il s'est passé quoi la ? j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train ? »

« Je crois que nous avons traversé la faille »répondis-je.

« Capitaine, se reprit-il, désolé pour ces effusions. Savez-vous où nous sommes? »

« Excuse accepté soldat, non je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourriez-vous ranimer les autres ? La trousse de soin est là, je la lui donnais puis continuait. Je vais m'occuper des pilotes et des artilleurs.

Il acquiesçât, je me détournais de la carlingue, je croisais Jason dans le couloir.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure c'était bien vous ?

- Oui c'était moi t'inquiète pas fiston c'est normal, on doit se serrer les coudes entre américain.

- Merci beaucoup, occupez-vous des pilotes, je m'occupe de Pierce.

- Pierce l'interrogeais-je ?

- Oui c'est le nom de l'autre artilleur.

- Merci Jason.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer et rejoignais le poste de pilotage. Le copilote était revenu à lui et était en train de soigner le pilote quand j'entrai dans le poste de pilotage.

« Bonjour, dis-je bien dormi ?

- Moi parfaitement bien à part l'oreiller qui était un peu trop fragile dit-il ironiquement en désignant la console fracturée.

- Bon il me semble que nous devrions trouver un endroit pour atterrir, je rejoins mes hommes dans la carlingue, dès que le pilote est réveillé veuillez me rejoindre il faut que nous discutions.

Je me retournais sans attendre de réponse un sentiment bizarre m'étreignait le cœur, comme si quelque chose de terrible approchait. Je rejoignais mes trois hommes qui s'étaient réveillés.

- Alors fainéant dis-je en rigolant on dors en mission ? Sans laisser de garde ?

- Eh oui capitaine répondis Waller en souriant, nous avons vérifié tout le matériel est en état. Il fit une pause et ajouta son sourire ayant disparu : seulement nous n'avons plus aucun contact radio avec Walker et les autres. »

Je soupirais, lorsque j'avais inspecte le radar tout à l'heure j'avais remarqué qu'aucune perturbation électromagnétique n'était détecté, et nos radars étaient très efficace leurs portées étaient de 1000 km environ. Cette observation me laissait deux hypothèses à cette absence de réponse de la part de Walker et son équipe.

« Très bien Waller et Cooper allez équiper les caisses de matériel avec des parachutes, il est nécessaire d'être paré à toute éventualité. »

Pendant que les concernés effectuaient mes ordres je m'assis le long de la carlingue et fermant les yeux réfléchissait sur les derniers événements. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que les pilotes apparaissent. J'appelais alors Waller Cooper Pierce McIver et enfin Jason et leurs demandaient de bien vouloir s'asseoir.

« Je vous ais réunis ici pour que nous discutions sur la situation actuelle. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que nous avons parachuté une équipe de six hommes commandés par le lieutenant Walker vers 1h11 cette nuit. A ce moment l'impact avec la source d'une perturbation électromagnétique était imminent. J'effectuais une pause et regardais mon auditoire. Voyant qu'ils m'écoutaient tous, je continuais. Regardez l'heure. Il est actuellement 13h37, bien entendu mon chrono indique que nous sommes toujours le même jour. Donc il s'est écoulé 12h environ entre l'impact et notre réveil. Nous avons essayé de contacter Walker par la radio de l'équipement. Je lâchais alors la sentence. Il n'y a pas eu de réponse. »A ce moment le pilote leva la main. Je le regardais et lui fit signe de parler.

« Nous avons essayé de contacter l'état-major avec Obryan, il désigna le copilote assit à côté de lui. Le réseau est introuvable. »

Je continuais alors

- J'ai deux hypothèses dont l'une vient d'être sérieusement remise en question par les apports de monsieur ?

- Beasley indiqua le pilote en effectuant le salut militaire.

- Monsieur Beasley…La première était que nous survolions actuellement l'Australie, et que la bonne raison pour laquelle nous n'arrivions pas à contacter Walker était que son équipe avait été décimée par un ennemi au sol. Je fis alors une pause.

- Et merde lâcha Cooper. Il saisit son matricule qui pendait à son cou et le portant à sa bouche murmura une prière.

- Cependant continuais-je il me semble alors anormal que nous n'arrivions pas à contacter le pentagone.

- Alors ils ont aussi détruit le pentagone ? demanda Waller ironique.

- Waller s'il vous plait, le repris-je. Il se tut et leva sa main droite comme pour s'excuser. Ils se tournent alors vers moi attendant impatiemment la deuxième possibilité.

- La deuxième hypothèse, est celle qui me semble la plus plausible. Dis-je alors d'une voix dure. Voilà ... je pense que nous ne sommes plus sur la terre que nous connaissons. »

* * *

**Cela vous a plu?**

**Let's go review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Bonne année!**

**Bonne santé!**

**C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et que je publie...**

**Soyez indulgent pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient pu se glisser...Lisant depuis longtemps de nombreuses fanfictions, je sais combien cela peut être dur pour s'immerger dans un récit. **

**Je cherche une/un beta reader/readeuse...Car mes chapitres sont longs et à force de les lire et relire je pense que bon nombre de fautes m'échappent.**

**Si vous souhaitez devenir mon ou ma Beta Reader/Read(euse?) n'hésitez pas à me le proposer. **

**Et après avoir lu écrivez moi une petite review...C'est super important pour moi d'avoir un retour des lecteurs surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris et que je publie sur ce superbe site!**

******Faites moi part de toutes vos critiques, positives, négatives...blagues?**

**Bonne et agréable lecture.**

**Je tiens à remercier Kaomisha pour sa review (ma toute première review!)**

* * *

Chapitre II Debarquement américain en terre du milieu

Monts de fer 31 mars 3018 14H12 calendrier de la terre du milieu 1000 pieds d'altitude

« La deuxième hypothèse, est celle qui me semble la plus plausible. Voilà, je pense que nous ne sommes plus sur la terre que nous connaissons.

Waller et Cooper se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Je te l'avais parié Cooper, nous sommes dans une autre dimension dit Waller en rigolant. Cooper hocha la tête en tendant un billet de vingt dollar à Waller.

- Soldat dis-je ce n'est pas très drôle, enfin…Il faut que je vous explique la théorie de Karlsberg, à moins que quelqu'un ici la connaisse ?

Personne ne releva

-Ok donc je continue…Si vous avez lu votre feuille de mission vous savez que le portail que nous avons traversé était une formation électromagnétique très très très rare. Celle-ci est un point de passage entre deux dimensions de la Terre. Elles ont un point commun d'après Karlsberg. Elles peuvent abriter la vie, cependant cette vie a pu évoluée différemment, c'est une conséquence de la théorie de la physique quantique. Nous pourrions trouver par exemple des dragons ou des trolls. Je me taisais alors et laissais le temps pour que chacun enregistre ces données.

- Avons-nous des munitions explosives pour combattre ces bestioles ?demanda Pierce.

- Oui nous avons ces types de munitions pour les tourelles, mais peut-être en avons nous aussi pour les SCAR ? annonça Beasley.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous avons exactement comme munitions annonçais-je certaines caisses sont inatteignables pour l'instant car elles sont dans la soute secondaire et ne seront donc atteignables que lorsque nous atterirons.

Je m'asseyais alors sur le sol et demandais à Beasley de nous exposer les conditions de vols que nous rencontrions.

- Nous survolons actuellement une région montagneuse forestière en suivant une direction sud-ouest, notre vitesse est très faible et est de 500 km/h à cause des caractéristiques de l'avion et des stabilisateurs gravitationnels, nous ne décrocherons pas. De plus vous le savez tout comme moi, le pilote automatique est fiable. Pour l'instant nous allons laisser le pilote automatique guider l'avion dans cette direction. Pendant ce temps, Obryan et moi-même allons tenter de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil en bidouillant la console de aviserons le capitaine du protocole à suivre dans ces contrées inconnues. Nous demanderons à tous de vous équiper et de garder une arme chargée à portée de main et pour vous, soldats, de vous équiper entièrement de votre équipement tactique. Si l'avion rencontrait une seconde avarie nous serions obligés de sauter donc vous finirez d'équiper les caisses d'équipements avec des parachutes. Jason vous aidera. Pierce ayant plus d'expérience que lui, il activera la surveillance infrarouge dans les trois tourelles de carlingues, et descendra dans la tourelle située dessous. Cela vous va ?

- Très bien Beasley. Cependant je propose à tous de vous restaurer avec une ration maintenant car nous sommes fatigués et il ne s'agirait pas de tomber d'inanition. Lorsque l'équipement en parachutes des caisses sera assuré, je propose que nous dormions en restant toujours deux de réveillé en plus d'une personne pilotant, pour récupérer des forces et de la réactivité. Merci »Dis-je pour compléter.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et partirent à leurs postes, je restais avec Jason, Waller, Cooper et McIver. Nous sortîmes huit rations, et tandis que Jason ouvrait la sienne, j'allais en porter à Pierce et aux pilotes. Je traversais la carlingue d'un pas assuré, m'approchais de la tourelle de babord et voyant que Pierce était occupé à calibrer un appareil de viser, je déposais sa ration sur le siège d'artilleur, puis je rejoignais le poste de pilotage.

Beasley et Obryan étaient penchés sur la console fracturée. Obryan avait sorti un kit de réparation et trifouillait la dalle tactile avec un réparateur de cristaux liquide. Pendant ce temps, Beasley feuilletais la doc de l'avion. Je toussotais pour attirer leur attention.

« Capitaine, vous voilà ! Me dit Beasley en se levant de son fauteuil, tandis que Obryan restait plongé dans la manipulation délicate du générateur de cristaux.

-Oui...P pouvez vous reprendre le contrôle de l'avion ? Demandais-je. Vous savez que dans le cas contraire, je me dois d'ordonner l'évacuation de l'équipage, et la destruction de l'avion.

-Oui oui bien sur capitaine...Me répondit Beasley en posant sur la console, le manuel qu'il tenait en main. Comme vous le voyez, nous tentons de réparer la console de commande. Malheureusement, il semble que la dalle est bien trop abîmée pour pouvoir être réactivée. Il me semble, qu'il va falloir oublier l'idée de la réparer et chercher un substitut à celle-ci...

-Que pouvez-vous faire ? Le coupais-je.

-Je viens de regarder la doc de la console, pour vérifier mes hypothèses. Il me semble que les prises In et Output de celle-ci sont compatibles avec le bloc de reconnaissance vocale ZXB-87 qui se trouve derrière vous.

Je me retournais, effectivement, je reconnus, accroché à la paroi, un vieux modèle de système de reconnaissance vocale.

-Bien qu'il ne soit pas très...Beasley hésita sur le mot...Efficace dira-t-on, il me semble être la seule solution efficace et rapide à mettre en œuvre. Mais avant cela nous devons réinitialiser les paramètres de la console, avec les boutons situés sur sa face inférieure.

-Très bien Monsieur Beasley, vous me rassurez. Lorsque vous aurez repris le contrôle de l'avion, pourrez vous obliquer vers l'est ?

-Ce seras fait Capitaine. Allez vous restaurer, nous vous rejoindrons quand les outils de navigation seront réparés. »

Je prenais congé et retournais m'asseoir dans la carlingue. Je récupérais ma ration, l'ouvrais et allumais un kit de réchauffage. Je plaçais dessus ma tajine de poulet, puis laissant le tout sous le banc de carlingue je me relevais. Voyant que Waller Cooper et McIvy faisaient de même, je m'approchais des caisses.

Chaque caisse possédait un parachute rangé dans des compartiments situés sous les grilles du plancher. Nous soulevâmes ces grilles et sortant les parachutes, les ajustâmes sur les caisses. Cette opération délicate nécessitait beaucoup de rigueur car il ne s'agissait pas que les caisses se détachent lorsqu'elles seraient en l'air. Ce matériel était tout ce que nous possédions dans ce monde et il s'agissait de ne pas le gaspiller. Au bout d'une demi-heure nous eûmes fini. Je décidais que Cooper et Waller se reposeraient tandis que McIver serait de garde. Pendant ce temps j'emmenais Jason avec moi devant le puit de la tourelle ventrale.

« Pierce ? Demandais-je

-Oui Capitaine ? Je suis là, dit-il en se hissant hors du puit. Il s'assit au bord et continua. Il n'y a rien a signalé, tout est calme.

-Très bien allez-vous reposer mais avant expliquez à Jason comment effectuer son tour de garde de manière efficace. Merci.

-Très bien Capitaine. Attend moi Jason, on monte au-dessus dit-il, en attrapant sa veste. On va commencer par recalibrer le détecteur infrarouge de présence organique, puis on fixera le seuil maximal acceptable de thermo-dilatation du canon. »

Je les laissais là avec leurs mots techniques et leurs mitrailleuses MAG 124. Je repassais voir mes hommes qui se reposaient sous la garde de McIver. Voyant que tout se déroulait bien, j'entrais dans le poste de pilotage.

«Beasley, avez-vous un de ces scanners organiques à champ polarisé inversé ? Demandais-je bien décidé à inspecter cette dimension sans attendre d'y avoir poser les pieds.

-Oui regardez à gauche c'est la console bleu là dit-il en me montrant du doigt un outil cubique présentant plusieurs potentiomètres et d'où des fils s'échappaient en nombres. Il continua alors, mais l'écran est juste au-dessus. Effectivement un écran de 44 pouces au-dessus devait servir à afficher la zone survolée.

- Merci beaucoup répondis-je en m'avançant vers le scanner. »

Je branchais le câble qui sortait de la bobine inductrice à la sortie ALT de la console de bord, cela permettait au scanner de recevoir en temps réel les informations relatives à l'altitude et à la vitesse de l'avion nécessaires au bon calibrage de l'image et des ondes IR. Je sélectionnais une zone de 25km2 à l'aide du potentiomètre de droite et une précision de 2 avec celui de gauche. Si la vie dans cette dimension était semblable à celle de la terre les ondes IR émise par de la matière organique serait assez importante pour être détectée à ce degré de précision. Je sélectionnais ensuite l'option _Moving Creature_ pour ne chercher que les matières organiques qui se mouvaient. Cette option fonctionnait grâce aux propriétés IR spécifiques de ces espèces découvertes vers la fin du XXI° par un grand biologiste dont le nom m'échappait. J'appuyais enfin sur le bouton _Scan_ et attendais. Rien ne se passa. Je regardais les branchements de l'écran de plus prêt et trouvais ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci n'était pas branché à la sortie _Screen_ du scanner. Je branchais le câble et une image floue et tremblotante apparue. Cependant elle se fixa rapidement et peu à peu devint nette. J'apercevais la forêt et la plaine que nous survolions actuellement. De petites taches rouges apparurent sur l'écran, indiquant la présence de vie.

« Bon visiblement nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Dis-je en soupirant.

- Cela ferait plaisir à Karlsberg de savoir qu'il avait raison. Répondis Beasley tout en retirant enfin le pilote automatique et en essayant la reconnaissance vocale.

- Turn two degree east. Over. Prononça Beasley dans le micro, qui trônait dorénavant sur la console.

Nous attendîmes un moment, puis des voyants s'allumèrent dans l'habitacle et nous sentîmes l'avion ajuster sa trajectoire. Beasley soupira et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Capitaine je vais m'occuper de ce scanner si vous le souhaitez m'annonça Cooper qui arrivait. Allez-vous reposer vous en avez besoin finit-il par lâcher

- D'accord pourrez-vous automatiser un enregistrement des paramètres trophiques et biotiques toutes les 20 secondes ? J'aurais souhaité collecter des informations avant d'atterir.

- Je vais faire ça, dit Obryan en se relevant de sous la console de bord. Mais dites- moi vous ne comptez pas faire un herbier tout de même ?

Je rigolais et le remerciais. Aller dormir ne me paraissait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Je regardais mon chrono. Il était 14h52. Je demandais alors à Cooper de me réveiller vers 15H45.

Je sortais du poste de pilotage après avoir remercier les pilotes et allais m'allonger dans la carlingue à côté de McIver qui avait échangé son tour de garde avec Waller, celui-ci, le SCAR à la main veillait à côté de la porte de la carlingue au fond. Je pris une couverture dans une caisse, m'allongeais et m'endormais rapidement.

Mon sommeil fut agité et plein de songes m'apparurent. Je repensais tout d'abord à ces missions que j'avais effectuées avec Cooper, Waller et McIver.

Cooper était un afro-américain, il mesurait 1,98m et devait peser dans les 110 kg. Personne ne savait d'où il venait et il ne disait jamais un seul mot sur lui. Sauf durant la deuxième mission que j'avais effectuée avec lui. C'était en 2150, trois ans auparavant. Il s'agissait de faire sauter un pont dans une région en chine, celui-ci était un point de passage critique pour les transports des minéraux précieux. Il fallait faire croire que c'était les russes qui étaient les auteurs de ce coup-là, mais au dernier moment ceux-ci s'étaient vraiment pointé. Nous avions pu nous en sortir seulement grâce à deux embarcations rapides qui nous attendaient. Cooper était mal en point il avait deux balles dans l'abdomen et il souffrait tellement qu'il délirait dans son sommeil, il nous avait alors donné une lettre et demandé qu'on l'envoie à sa mère aux USA. Seulement il s'en était tiré et n'avait jamais voulu nous donner des explications. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'étais devenu cette lettre ni ce qu'elle disait.

Waller, lui est un américain blanc, c'est un citoyen responsable, il mesure 1,75 m et pèse 70 kilogrammes, c'est le poids plume de notre escadre. Mais c'est un très bon élément, sa spécialité c'est la destruction, c'est le roi des explosifs.

McIver est l'opposé de Waller, il est un irlandais et a une tignasse rousse. Il mesure 1,95 m et pèse 100 kilogrammes, son arme préférée c'est le couteau. Il nous racontait que avant d'être soldat il était boucher, et que c'était ces gestes de boucher qu'il retrouvait parfois à la guerre. Cependant il était très croyant et priait pour chaque mort qu'il donnait. Je pense souvent que c'est le plus respectable des soldats. Il me disait souvent que le vrai courage c'est de savoir quand épargné une vie. Je le crois de bon cœur, mais quand on est en mission top secrète et qu'on en a après ma peau, on ne pense pas à ça.

J'étais le seul de l'escadre à faire partie des prestigieux navy seal. J'y étais rentré en 2145 et j'avais rapidement grimpé les échelons. On m'avait proposé en 2148 de devenir officier de l'armée régulière et je l'avais acceptée. J'avais formé mes hommes et ils étaient devenus des navy seal dans l'âme bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas le titre. Je mesurais 1,87m et pesais 80 kilogrammes. J'étais un bon soldat et je savais comment me galvaniser pour ôter la peur de mon cœur et garder la tête froide. C'était la clef du navy seal. Pendant un court moment, j'enchaînais les rêves absurdes, puis soudain je fis des songes intriguant.

Une alliance qui tournait dans les ténèbres et une voix noire s'élevait au sein de ceux-ci. Alors que j'étais comme tétanisé et en même temps attiré, cette image disparue et fut remplacée par celle d'une dame magnifique vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, elle brillait comme le soleil, et sa chevelure blonde tombait en cascade le long de ces épaules. Sa voix était magnifique, elle me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, elle me parlait dans une langue à la fois dure et belle comme si elle sortait de temps anciens et oubliés. L'anneau qu'elle portait à sa main brilla fugacement et je compris ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous êtes venus par le passage du temps, ne troublez pas ce monde homme de l'est. Vous ne savez pas ce qui est en marche ici en terre du milieu. Ne vous précipitez pas pour trouver des réponses à vos questions, car la précipitation pourrait vous être fatale. La réponse est quelquefois dure à entendre Jack. Car c'est ainsi que l'on vous appelle n'est ce pas ?

Elle parlait d'une voix grave et douce à la fois et je savais qu'elle disait vrai je le sentais dans mon cœur. C'est alors que son sourire se brisa.

-Mais vous êtes en contact avec le mal ? Sauvez-vous fou que vous êtes, vous ne pouvez rien contre lui !Fuyez ! »

J'essayais de répondre, mais l'image se brouilla et je fus réveillé par un cri strident qui résonnais à l'intérieur de la carlingue. Un cri terrible digne des plus grands thriller du 22° siècle. Brusquement réveillé, je me redressais.

« Capitaine, venez rapidement ! Me dit Beasley penché sur moi. Nous avons un contact avec la faune locale »

Je me levais et inspectais rapidement la salle, tout le monde était là. Je remarquais que Jason étais livide. En passant devant la tourelle de tribord je notais que la verrière était fendue et que des douilles gisaient sur le plancher. J'entrais dans le poste de pilotage à la suite de Beasley.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe Monsieur dis-je brusquement voyant que le journal de bord électronique indiquait que les tourelles avait été activées et que sur la vision 3d de l'avion, une partie de la carlingue clignotait montrant qu'elle avait enregistrés des dommages.

- Tout à l'heure nous avons détecté grâce au scanner une forme organique d'envergure importante qui montait rapidement vers nous. Me dit-il sérieusement. Cependant nous ne la voyions pas et le scanner indiquait que ce n'était qu'un volatile. Jason l'a aperçue à travers sa verrière, et il nous l'a décrit comme un dragon chevauché par un homme habillé d'une longue tunique. Cette créature l'a attaqué et a fracturé la tourelle. Jason a fait feu, mais il l'a raté ce qui l'a rendu encore plus furieuse. L'être s'est alors accroché au-dessus de l'avion. Nous l'entendons marché de temps en temps. Et son cri est terrifiant.

- Comment cette créature a-t-elle pu nous atteindre ? Vole-t-elle aussi vite que l'avion ? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Non Capitaine, mais nous sommes arrêtés actuellement, les stabilisateurs nous évitent de chuter. Nous avons un neuronisateur qui est tombé en panne. De plus, la commande vocale n'est pas très évidente à utiliser. Me dit alors Obryan.

-Très bien alors veuillez réparer cette avarie. Nous allons nous charger des relations extérieurs...Dis-je en esquissant un sourire. »

La main de Beasley tremblait. Je le rassurais et retournais dans la carlingue. Je regardais chacun de mes hommes. Cooper se marrait en se caressant les poings recouverts de kevlar. Ils avaient tous fixé leur complexe électronique dans le dos, leurs lunettes sur le nez et avaient leur SCAR à la main. Je regardais Jason, il était assis sur un banc le long de la paroi et ses mains tremblaient. Waller s'avança.

« Capitaine on a essayé de vous réveiller mais vous ne bougiez plus, Il s'interrompît alors et ajouta hésitant, comme dans un état de léthargie profonde.

Je faisais le lien avec ce que j'avais vécu. Ce que cette dame avait dit était-ce un rêve ou cela avait-il un sens avec ce dragon ?

Je décidais de garder cela pour moi et répondis :

- Ok désolé je crois que j'étais très fatigué, voila ce qu'on va faire. Nous allons allumer les caméras extérieurs et identifier sujinc et ensuite nous allons l'éliminer, avez-vous bien compris ?

Très bien répondirent Cooper McIvy et Waller en cœur

Sujinc ? Demanda Jason intrigué

oui répondis-je en souriant c'est un vieux truc de flic, cela signifie sujet inconnu »

J'allais chercher un SCAR dans une caisse et le lui tendais.

« Tu sais te servir de ça ?

oui Capitaine

alors prépares-toi »

J'ajustais mes G-12 sur mon nez et activait le mode combat du système électronique.

J'enfilais alors mon complexe électronique sur mon dos. J'ajustais mon casque et vérifiais la position de mes pistolets. J'allumais alors ma radio et la réglait sur la fréquence de l'avion.

« Ok tout le monde m'entend ? Demandais-je, ce qui se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs

cinq sur cinq entendis-je Beasley dire dans mon casque.

très bien veuillez nous afficher le visuel des caméras de carlingue sur l'écran principal. Demandais-je très calme. »

Je me tournais alors vers l'écran de projection situé le long de la carlingue dans une alcôve. L'image apparue. Nous vîmes alors la créature dans toute sa splendeur. C'était horrible. Le dragon décrit par Beasley devait mesurer une dizaine de mètres de la tête au bout de la queue, et sa peau était aussi noire que les ténèbres. La tête ronde de la bête, ses petits yeux malins, son long cou et la rangée de dents qu'il dévoilait lorsqu'elle ouvrait sa gueule, nous impressionnèrent. Sur son dos se tenait un être de forme humaine couvert des pieds à la tête par une tunique noire boueuse et poussiéreuse. Sur sa tête trônait un casque de métal gris qui arborait de nombreuses pointes. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient recouverts de métal et dans sa main une longue épée de fer se dressait. Je reculais et me saisissant des parachutes, en lançait un à chacun. J'enfilais rapidement le mien puis revenant vers l'écran, j'ordonnais alors à Beasley de diminuer la puissance des rétropulseurs gravitationnels. L'avion commença lentement à perdre de l'altitude. Le silence se fit dans la carlingue. Nous vîmes alors avec horreur la bête se mouvoir en se dirigeant vers la porte de la carlingue, puis disparaître de l'écran.

« Affiche le visuel caméra de queue sur l'écran principal soufflais-je dans la radio. »

A l'écran, le visuel changea, et nous vîmes la créature ailée s'attaquer à la porte arrière de la carlingue. Nous entendîmes tous les crissements des griffes de la créature sur le métal, puis soudain nous en vîmes une, longue comme la main traverser le métal alors que la bête arrachait la porte et entrait lentement dans la carlingue. L'humanoïde juché sur le dragon brandissait son épée. C'est alors qu'il se mit à parler.

« Soumettez-vous à Sauron le noir Homme de l'est. Vous ne pouvez-vous soustraire à sa toute puissance. »Nous avions tous reculé et Beasley s'était glissé dans le poste de pilotage. C'est alors que Jason demanda :

« qui c'est celui la ? »

L'humanoïde tourna la tête et regardant Jason (je supposais que c'est lui qu'il regardait car nous ne voyions pas son visage) répondit :

« Homme ! Sauron est ton maître et tu t'inclineras devant lui maintenant ! Et disant cela il descendit de sa monture. Il avança de deux pas. Alors je fis un signe de tête à Cooper, qui dégainant ses deux pistolets les braqua sur lui.

- Un pas de plus et je tire !

L'humanoïde le regarda et relevant son épée, celle-ci s'enflamma

- que compte tu faire avec ce jouet homme, tu n'est qu'une souris face à la toute puissance de sauron le grand » Et disant cela il s'avança et saisissant Jason par le bras le lança au fond de la carlingue vers le vide. Celui-ci glissa et réussit à se retenir au dernier moment à un morceau de métal qui restait de la porte.

Nous étions tous stupéfiés, je m'aperçus alors que Jason n'avais pas eut le temps d'équiper son parachute et que celui-ci gisait sur le sol. Cooper sous la surprise abaissa son bras. Je relevais alors mon SCAR et bondissant à travers la carlingue, lâchait une rafale dans la tête de la bête. Les détonations claquèrent dans la carlingue, tandis que les 11 balles que je tirais traversaient son crâne dans un terrible bruit mat.

Le dragon s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. L'humanoïde se retourna alors brusquement et poussa un cri strident, si terrible qu'il fit tomber à genoux Cooper et McIvy tandis que moi déjà à terre je rampais vers Jason une main sur mon oreille droite et de l'autre tentant de raccrocher mon SCAR à mon gilet. L'humanoïde leva son épée et allait se lancer sur Cooper pour le transpercer.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Beasley relança les moteurs. L'avion, déséquilibrée par la poussée inégale causée par le fonctionnement d'un seul neuroprotonisateur fit une embardée terrible ce qui projeta l'humanoïde, la bête et Jason dans le vide. Je criais et sautais à mon tour pour sauver Jason. -

La chute libre était toujours aussi grisante. Le vent plaquait mes cheveux sur ma tête, et mon SCAR ballottait le long de mes flancs. Je me dirigeais comme je pouvais vers Jason et réussis à le saisir. Je pris une sangle de mon gilet et ouvrant le mousqueton qui se trouvait à l'autre bout, je l'accrochais à la ceinture réglementaire de Jason. Ceci fait, j'ouvrais mon parachute. Le choc fut rude. Jason devait faire le même poids que moi environ. Le parachute soutenait donc actuellement 150 kilogrammes environ. La descente me parut très longue. Jason n'ayant pas sa radio, je ne pouvais communiquer avec lui. Je lui tenais fermement le poignet bien qu'il m'était solidaire par la sangle qui nous reliait. J'activais ma radio pour prendre contact avec le B-26.

« Hey quelqu'un me reçoit ?Demandais-je.

- Oui Capitaine la cible est à terre, soyez prudent. Regardez au dessus de vous. Dit Cooper. Je regardais et aperçu deux parachutes qui descendait. A chacun deux pendait une caisse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandais-je

- Une caisse de munitions et une d'équipements divers et de rations de combat.

- Ok merci soldat activez vos complexe électronique et gardons contact. Nous devons évaluer la contrée pour analyser la situation. La direction à suivre est l'ouest cherchez des complexes civilisés et n'utilisez vos armes qu'en derniers recours.

- très bien capitaine je fais suivre.

- Merci, je coupe »

La descente continuait. Grâce à mes lunettes G-212, qui me donnait des données biologiques sur ma cible, je pu voir que Jason était en bonne santé, bien qu'un peu stressé. Son pouls était de 90. Il avait du mal à respirer. Je sortis d'une des poches de mon gilet mon respirateur et lui plaçait sur la bouche. Il me fixa du regard et me fit un signe du pouce. Je regardais mon chrono. Il était 15H05. Je tapotais sur mon écran et demandais l'altitude. Le complexe m'indiqua 1000 pieds. Ma vitesse actuelle était de 6m/s.

J'observais le sol qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. C'était une grande plaine qui s'étendait le long d'une forêt. J'apercevais au loin, à l'est d'après la boussole de mon chrono, un massif montagneux. Je dirigeais mon parachute vers de grands arbre qui poussaient le long de la foret. Je tirais sur mon attache pour qu'il parte dans un grand virage. La manœuvre réussit et il s'accrocha dans les branches de l'arbre. Ce qui évita à Jason qui pendait sous moi de s'écraser, ce qu'il n'aurai pas manqué de faire lors d'un atterrissage conventionnel. Nous pendions au-dessus du sol à une hauteur de 4 mètres. Je reprenais doucement contact avec Jason.

« Hello Jason ! alors ce saut ? ça t'as plu ? étais ce la première fois ?

- Salut Capitaine .. .souffla-t-il. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois mais le saut en chute libre sans parachute en théorie on ne peut le faire qu'une fois dans sa vie !

- tu as raison. Bon il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de se sortir de là, je ne tiens pas spécialement à rester suspendu tout le reste de ma vie ! Tiens au fait tu ne m'a pas dis ton âge !Moi j'ai 32 ans.

- J'ai 25 ans capitaine. Si vous voulez je peux me balancer et essayer d'attraper la branche.

Il me montra une branche. Là regardez celle juste au-dessus ! En effet, une branche me séparait de Jason, s'il réussissait à l'atteindre, il pourrait se hisser et ainsi détendre assez la sangle qui nous reliait pour que je puisse la détacher et me libérer assez pour que je trouve un moyen de descendre.

- ok essaie alors de te balancer » répondis-je en inspectant les alentours, pendant que Jason prenait de l'élan.

L'arbre sur lequel nous avions atterri mesurait une quinzaine de mètres de haut. Il faisait partie des plus hauts arbres de la lisière de la forêt au bord de laquelle nous avions échoué. Devant nous s'étendait une plaine jaunie par le soleil et tacheté de gris à cause des nombreux rochers qui s'accumulaient par ci par là. Mon investigation fut interrompue par la voix de Jason. Je baissait le regard et vis qu'il avait réussit, il était juché à califourchon sur la branche.

« Hey Capitaine, c'est fait vous pouvez défaire la sangle !

- ok merci tu te tiens bien ?

- oui je fais gaffe, pendant que vous nous tirez de la, je surveille les alentours !

- tu dis ça mais tu n'est même pas armé ! lui répondis-je en pensant que je devrait peut-être lui donné un de mes pistolets.

- Si si capitaine me répondit-il en me montrant le SCAR qu'il tenait dans la main. Visiblement il n'avait pas lâché cette arme qu'il avait du saisir lorsqu'il parlait avec l'humanoïde tout à l'heure dans l'avion.

- félicitation p'tit gars !monte bien la garde »lui dis-je rassuré, maintenant que je le savais armé. Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse et me concentrais sur l'important. Nous descendre de cet arbre.

Je ramenais à moi la sangle que Jason avait détaché et m'occupais de m'assurer à l'arbre, car pour l'instant je pendais toujours dans le vide. J'avisais une branche au-dessus de ma tête et me hissait dessus d'un mouvement de balancier et en m'aidant de la sangle que j'avais fait passer au-dessus. Assis à califourchon sur cette branche je ramenais mon parachute à moi. Il ne s'agissait pas de laisser une telle marque de notre présence. Ceci étant effectué, je me déharnachais et roulais le parachute dans sa pochette sans m'occuper de le plier, l'important était d'abord de descendre. Ayant refermé la pochette, je la remis dans mon dos.

C'est à ce moment que Jason m'interpella de manière discrète. Il me faisait signe avec la main, tout en désignant la plaine. J'attrapais mes jumelles qui étaient accrochés à une agrafe de mon gilet, et scrutais les environs. A quelques centaines de mètres à l'est j'observais un déplacement d'humanoïdes monté sur des gros chiens. A mieux voir leurs montures tenaient plus du loup que du chien. J'en comptais vingt. Je baissais mes jumelles, les reposaient à leur place, puis faisant signe à Jason de ne pas bouger, je dégainais mon SCAR, saisissais ma lunette de sniper et le silencieux dans mon gilet et après les avoir fixé sur l'arme, je visais ces créatures. Elles approchaient très rapidement, et visiblement elles pistaient à l'odeur. Je baissais mon arme et utilisant la technique du doigt humidifié, je m'aperçut que le vent leur portait la notre. Je fis signe à Jason de se préparer à tirer. Heureusement le groupe s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de notre arbre, à l'ombre d'un gros rocher. J'entendais des bribes de paroles portées par le vent. Leur langage était très guttural. Jason ne bougeait pas. Lorsque soudain j'entendis un bruit de cor brillant et éclatant dans le silence environnant. Je redressais mon fusil et à travers la lunette j'aperçus un groupe de cinq cavaliers qui venaient vers nous. Le soleil se reflétait sur eux et ils portaient fièrement un grand étendard blanc. Ils étaient loin et allaient passer inévitablement devant le grand rocher, c'est là que je compris que les créatures juchés sur les loups leurs tendaient une embuscade. Je fis signe à Jason qu'il fallait descendre rapidement. J'avisais un rocher à une dizaine de mètres, derrière lequel je pourrais prendre position avec Jason. Je lui montrais mon mousqueton, puis je récupérais la para-corde qui était enroulé dans une poche sous mon sac.

« Jason ! Chuchotais-je, de peur que le vent ne porta mes paroles aux bêtes dans la plaine.

Il leva la tête vers moi.

- Il va falloir descendre de l'arbre, je vais t'envoyer mon mousqueton et ma para-corde. Tu va descendre en rappel et te positionner derrière le gros rochers. » Continuais-je en lui désignant le rocher.

Il suivit mon regard et aquiesca en hochant la tête.

J'accrochais mon mousqueton au bout et le lançait à Jason. Celui-ci l'attrapa, l'accrocha à son baudrier, ramena la corde à lui et commença à descendre en rappel. Quand il fut en bas, il raccrocha le mousqueton au bout et me fit signe que tout était ok.

Je me dressais sur la branche, et tentais d'attraper la branche à partir de laquelle il était descendue et autour de laquelle la corde était enroulée. Je m'enroulais autour du tronc, puis mis le pieds sur la branche au prix d'une gymnastique assez éprouvante. Je m'asseyais sur la branche le dos contre le tronc et ramenais la corde et le mousqueton qui y étais accroché jusqu'à moi. Je récupérais le descendeur, m'assurais à la corde et entamais ma descente.

Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je dégrafais le descendeur, tirais la corde à moi et rejoignais Jason. Je posais mon sac à mes côtés y rangeais la corde, puis pris position au-dessus du rocher tout en prenant garde au soleil pour ne pas que ses rayons traîtres, viennent se réfléchir sur ma lunette. J'ordonnais à Jason de couvrir nos arrières. Je sortis deux chargeurs de SCAR de mon sac et lui les tendis, puis remis les chevaucheurs de loups en joue. Les cavaliers n'étaient plus qu'a cents mètres du rocher.

C'est à ce moment que les loups dressèrent leurs arcs. Je n'attendis pas. Je fis feu à cinq reprises. Les cinq archers tombèrent au sol tandis que les autres se retournaient pour découvrir la menace et que les loups dont j'avais tuer les maîtres se mirent à hurler, ce qui les révéla aux elfes. Ceux-ci gagnant l'effet de surprise, leurs tombèrent dessus. Ce fut un carnage, typiquement les affrontements que l'on nous enseigne comme ayant eu lieu au moyen-âge. Je détournais le regard et m'assis derrière le rocher. Jason se retourna. Je lui fit signe de chuchoter.

« Tu les as eu ?

-oui cinq d'entre eux. Ils avaient des arcs. Ils étaient trop dangereux. »

- que fait on ? »

- on attend. Nous ne connaissons pas les intentions des cavaliers à notre égard. De plus nous avons deux caisses de ravitaillements dans la nature, il faut les retrouver. Je vais activer leur géolocalisation. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, dégageant le volet de kevlar qui protégeait mon écran, j'activai la géolocalisation des caisses. Les deux plus proches étaient donc forcément celles que Cooper nous avaient envoyées. La première était à une centaine de mètres au sud ouest, tandis que la deuxième était à deux kilomètres au nord ouest. Je soupirais.

« Bon tu as vu sur l'écran où elles sont ? ça ne va pas être de la tarte surtout avec des zigotos armés d'arcs dans la nature. Le kevlar n'arrête pas les flèches. De plus il nous faut rapidement te trouver de quoi t'équiper car au vu de cette démonstration de force, les contrées ne sont sûrement pas sure.

Très bien capitaine acquiesçât Jason. Les cavaliers sont partis m'annonçât-il »

Merci, je vais juste te rassurer pour la suite des opérations. On ne se sépare pas. Ceci est un ordre ok ? Je ne veux à aucun prétexte perdre un homme. »

Il hocha la tête, visiblement je l'avais rassuré. Je me redressais alors et lui fit signe de me suivre. Nous avançâmes alors vers les cadavres qui s'étendaient le long du rocher. Aucune trace des cavaliers n'était relevable sur le sol. J'en profitais pour inspecter les cadavres. Les victimes étaient des humanoïdes de petites tailles, leurs peaux étaient verte et leurs figures difformes. Ils étaient équipés de tuniques constitués de cuir renforcés, et leurs armes étaient des arcs et des cimeterres. Je n'osais en saisir un car la crasse de ces créatures était répugnante. Leurs montures étaient comme je l'avais aperçu, des loups au poil crépus, sale et à la gueule démesurée. Je me redressais, puis allumant mes lunettes, je pris quelques clichés et activais un relevé anthropométrique d'un humanoïde et d'un loup. Je prévoyais de l'envoyer à Cooper lorsque nous reprendrions contact, pour qu'il les ajoute dans l'ordinateur de bord du B26. Je comptais sur celui-ci pour qu'il nous donne les caractéristiques de ces espèces vivantes. Enfin, je me retournais, puis observant Jason qui observait minutieusement les corps, lui fit signe.

« Ces créatures sont inquiétantes, fis-je observer, dépèchons-nous de mettre la main sur ces foutues caisses, puis nous devrons reprendre contact avec Cooper.

Oui capitaine. »

Nous repartîmes alors en direction de la caisse la plus proche, direction sud-ouest. Je réactivais la localisation et me dirigeais selon les indications du système. Je marchais derrière Jason à qui je donnais les instructions de chemin. J'étais le plus lourdement équipés et contrairement à lui qui ne portait que le treillis réglementaire, un béret et des rangers, moi j'étais couvert de la tête au pieds de kevlar à l'épreuve des balles et des couteaux.

Je n'en menais cependant pas large car de récentes études avaient démontrée en 2153 que l'arc était bien plus efficace que les armes à feu à courtes distances. Moi et Jason avions donc l'avantage, tant que nous gardions l'effet de surprise, c'est pourquoi nous avions rejoint la lisière de la forêt et que nous marchions sous le couvert. En plus de nous camoufler, car ma tenue noire était bien plus efficace dans la forêt, ce couvert feuillu nous protégeait, en rendant l'utilisation d'un arc plus qu'aléatoire.

Enfin nous retrouvâmes la caisse. Elle avait souffert lors de l'atterrissage car elle était tombée sur des rochers parsemant une petite clairière. Je vérifiais d'abord le périmètre en effectuant un scan infrarouge avec mes lunettes avant d'autoriser Jason à avancer vers celle-ci. Celui-ci activa l'ouverture de la caisse en suivant mes instructions. C'était la caisse d'arme. Visiblement Cooper avait pensé à Jason car sur les munitions trônaient un gilet tactique similaire au mien adjoint d'un complexe électronique et de deux holster pour magnums. Jason les enfila rapidement et je lui expliquais comment les calibrer. La caisse contenait trois magnums et deux SCAR version Compact. Chaque arme était fournis avec un silencieux. Il y avait aussi un sac à dos contenant des munitions pour les SCAR et les magnums. Je montais la garde pendant que Jason répartissais le matériel entre nous deux. Nous laissâmes les chargeurs dans le sac en y ajoutant un magnum et son silencieux. Je prenais un deuxième SCAR, car celui que j'avais était une version Long, et l'accrochais dans mon dos au-dessus de mon complexe électronique, et sous mon parachute. Jason pris les deux magnums restant, qu'il plaça dans son holster de hanche et dans son holster de dos, le deuxième SCAR qu'il accrocha à son gilet, puis il rangea les deux silencieux dans des poches de son gilet tactique. Nous prîmes cependant chacun deux chargeurs SCAR et deux chargeurs magnums, que nous plaçâmes dans les poches chargeurs de notre gilet. Jason mis le sac sur son dos tandis que je rangeais le parachute de la caisse dans celle-ci et réfléchissait à un bon moyen de la dissimuler. Jason me proposa de la hisser à l'aide d'une corde dans un arbre. Mais la solution ne me plaisait pas car il aurait fallu utiliser un bout du parachute que je portais pour en confectionner une et je préférais la garder pour l'instant. Étant ignorant du relief environnant, je souhaitais rester prudent et utiliser aussi peu de matériel possible.. Je décidais donc que nous la portions jusqu'au rocher derrière lequel nous nous étions dissimuler lors de l'affrontement et qu'ensuite nous aviserions. Le chemin se déroula sans incident. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au rocher, il était 17H07.

Je proposais alors à Jason d'aller chercher la caisse de matériel, avant de dresser un campement dans un arbre non loin du grand rocher. Il acquiesça. Nous repartîmes alors vers le nord-ouest. Nous longeâmes la forêt le plus possible, mais la caisse avait dû chuter dans la plaine car rapidement nous dûmes nous éloigner de la lisière de la forêt. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. La chaleur diminuait laissant place à une petite brise fraîche.

Enfin nous aperçûmes la caisse. Celle-ci était tombé sur un buisson d'épineux, ce qui en rendit l'accès plus difficile. Enfin, nous l'ouvrîmes. Elle contenait une pelle pliable, une petite hache, 10 rations de combat, quatre ziplocs, une boussoles, une radio, une échelle de corde et un générateur aqueux à protons. Je fus soulagés en voyant le générateur, car être limité en munitions n'était pas ce qui me gênait, mais ne plus pouvoir contacter Cooper nous handicaperai beaucoup et ce générateur pourrait alimenter nos radios. Jason pris la pelle et la boussole tandis que je prenais la hache et les ziplocs que je glissaient dans le sac qui contenait déjà mon complexe électronique et les munitions. Nous portâmes enfin la caisse contenant les rations, l'échelle et le générateur. Sur le chemin du retour, je me guidais en géolocalisant la caisse de munitions. Jason me demanda de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le générateur aqueux à protons.

« Tu vois Jason notre équipements est high-tech, il nous permet de connaître et de vérifier beaucoup de données stratégiques sur notre environnement et sur nos ennemis. Cependant il a un gros défaut qui est de dépendre d'une batterie. Si la batterie est vide, tu peux dire adieu à tous les petits gadgets que nous avons là. Alors l'armée a développé ces générateurs d'énergie. Ils utilisent la même technologie que les générateurs du B26, ils utilisent un flux de protons tiré des molécules d'eau pour créer un courant électrique suffisant pour recharger les batteries. De plus par un système astucieux de ionisation de l'air, l'eau aspiré par le générateur n'est pas altérée. Ce qui signifie qu'il peut être utilisé en circuit fermé.

D'accord mais son encombrement m'impressionne. Ce générateur ne fait même pas trente centimètre d'arêtes?

Oui c'est assez impressionnant je l'avoue et en plus il peut recharger une batterie de complexe,dont l'autonomie est de 24 heures, en une demi-heure. »

Passionné par cet exposé des plus intéressants, nous avions dépassé le rocher. Nous fîmes alors demi-tour. Lorsque nous atteignîmes le rocher, la caisse n'avait pas bougée. Nous posâmes la caisse de matériel sur le sol et je décidais de passer la nuit dans un arbre. Je détachais mon parachute sur le sol et en extrayais un filin d'une vingtaine de mètres. J'y attachais mon couteau et le lançait par-dessus une branche haute de l'arbre. Je rattrapais le couteau de l'autre côté et le tenais, tandis que Jason attachais par un nœud solide l'échelle à l'autre bout. Une fois ceci terminé, je hissais l'échelle jusqu'à ce que le câble de celle-ci soit passé par-dessus. Ceci fait je demandais à Jason de s'approcher. Je tendis la corde et l'accrochais à un mousqueton du gilet de Jason. Je lui demandais alors de ne pas bouger et je grimpais à l'échelle pour atteindre la branche, une fois là haut, après que Jason se soit détaché, j'arrimais le câble de l'échelle à la branche au moyen d'un solide nœud de chaise. L'échelle était superbement bien placé. La banche sur laquelle elle s'appuyait formait avec cinq autres branches une formation parfaite pour servir de poutre à un abri de fortune. Je redescendais et aidé par Jason rapprochais le matériel du pied de l'arbre. La nuit ne tarderais pas à tomber car il était déjà 17h40 et le soleil était déjà très bas sur l'horizon. C'est pourquoi nous nous dépêchâmes de ramener au pied de notre arbre de longues branches d'apparence solide trouvé sur le sol. Ceci nous pris beaucoup de temps, et la nuit tombait lorsque je réussi à monter la première branche la haut. Nous plaçâmes quatre poutres de bois qui prenaient appuis sur les six branches de l'arbre, pour former un cadre au planche. Sur ces poutres nous plaçâmes 24 branches dans le sens de la longueur, ce qui nous fournit un plancher légèrement ajourés mais efficace pour la nuit. Nous plaçâmes enfin une branche parallèle au plancher mais prenant appui sur des branches supérieure de l'arbre, pour servir de support à la toile du parachute de la caisse de munitions qui fût placé au-dessus de façon à former un toit. Ainsi l'axe des ouvertures de chaque côté était orienté ouest. Avant de redescendre en bas avec Jason pour monter le matériel, je vérifiai avec le scanner organique de mes lunettes, qu'aucune créature ne nous tomberait dessus durant cette action. Nous montâmes alors les deux caisses sur la plate-forme, et nous nous en servîmes pour tendre la toile de chaque côté de l'abri. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri sur la plate-forme, je ramenai l'échelle, que j'enroulais autour de la branche. Je proposais alors à Jason de se relayer toute les deux heures. Pendant que l'un dormirait, l'autre monterait la garde. Je pris le premier tour de garde, et pendant que Jason, s'étant enroulé dans la toile de mon parachute que j'avais détaché de mon dos, s'endormait, je débutais mon tour de garde.

La nuit était très sombre, le vent soufflait dans les branches et imprimait à l'arbre un léger mouvement de balancier. J'écoutais les bruits de la nuit. De temps en temps j'enclenchais la vision infrarouge de mes lunettes et scrutais les ténèbres, je n'osais pas la garder allumée car je ne voulais pas vider la batterie de mon équipement. Tant que nous n'aurions pas trouvé de point d'eau douce, il nous serait impossible de le recharger et jusque là il nous serait important d'économiser l'énergie. Les heures passèrent lentement. Lorsque mon chrono afficha 20h30, je me relevais et allait vers Jason pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Voyant qu'il dormait tranquillement, je ne le réveillais pas et retais de garde. Je décidais de me préparer une soupe d'une des rations. Je sortis une ration de mon sac et l'ouvrant, en extrayait le sachet de soupe en poudre et la petite chaufferette. Je déplaçais le sac de Jason à côté de la caisse qui tenait la toile à droite, pour faire écran à la lumière qu'elle occasionnerait, il ne s'agissait pas de perdre les réflexes de discrétion. J'allumais la petite bougie avec mon briquet et plaçais dessus ma gamelle que je remplissais à partir de l'eau de ma gourde. Une fois que l'eau commença à bouillir, j'y versais la poudre de la soupe, et remuais le tout avec la cuiller de ma gamelle. Je laissais la soupe frémir sur la flamme de la chaufferette et m'écartais. Je savais par expérience, que durant une mission, il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que la soupe pour veiller la nuit durant un tour de garde.

Une fois de plus, j'écoutais les bruits de la nuit, mais rien ne venais troubler la torpeur dans laquelle semblait plongée la forêt. Entendant la soupe frémir, je retirais ma gamelle, et en prenant prudemment une cuillerée en évitant de me brûler, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il était important de faire demain. Il me parut nécessaire de chercher un point d'eau. Je me rappelais alors que lorsque l'on était allé chercher la caisse de munitions, Jason avait aperçût le lit d'une rivière, celle-ci était asséché, mais je ne doutais pas que le suivre nous mènerait à un point d'eau.

Je me resservis de la soupe et en laissait pour Jason. Je recouvris la gamelle de son couvercle, éteignit la chaufferette, et me levant, alla m'asseoir le dos contre l'arbre. Je gardais alors le campement pendant les longues heures de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que vers 5h30, Jason se réveille brusquement.

« hey quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il se mettant debout, tout en repoussant la toile de parachute dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. Il effectua alors quelques mouvement des bras pour effacer les quelques courbatures qu'une position allongé prolongée sur des branches d'arbres avait imprimé à ses muscles et ses articulations.

-il est exactement 5h23 mon gars. Lui dis-je alors en me remuant moi aussi. Étant resté longtemps assis, les courbatures ne m'avaient pas épargné. Je continuais alors en lui désignant ma gamelle devant lui. Prends de la soupe dans la gamelle là, elle est froide, mais elle te donnera des forces.

-Merci dit-il en saisissant la gamelle. Il porta la cuillère à sa bouche mais s'arrêta brusquement, avant de dire en prenant une mine inquiète. Mais et mes tours de garde ?

Je me marrais, content qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait effectivement dormis plus longtemps que nous l'avions escompté.

-ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Quant à moi, je suis habitué au manque de sommeil. Ça ira pour cette fois. Lui répondis-je alors sans me départir de mon sourire.

Il fit une moue gênée et baissant la tête, il commença à manger. Je lui donnais alors mes instructions.

-Il va falloir déménager, cette place aérienne nous protégeait des bêtes sauvages efficacement pour cette première nuit, mais elle nous empêche de fuir si nous nous retrouvons encerclé. De plus n'ayant encore que peu d'informations sur la faune et la flore de ces lieux, il nous faudra redoubler de prudence, lui annonçais-je alors, puis voyant qu'il écoutait attentivement tout en mangeant sa soupe, je continuais. Nous prendrons tout l'équipement, mais nous laisserons ici une des caisses, car elles sont encombrantes de plus nous pourrons l'utiliser pour retrouver notre chemin, en nous servant de la géolocalisation.

Je m'avançais alors vers la toile qui nous protégeait et la dégageais de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle elle était fixée au-dessus de nos tête. Elle tomba sur le sol, je n'eus plus qu'a bouger les caisses pour la plier une fois en longueur, puis la rouler sur elle-même. Je la plaçais alors dans son sac, dans lequel j'ajoutais les lanières qui les solidarisaient, et mettais le tout au fond de la caisse de matériel. Je plaçais par-dessus les rations de combat, le chargeur et la radio. J'en profitais pour me délester de mon parachute en le rangeant à côté de la radio. Jason ayant fini son déjeuner, il ramassa ses affaires et s'équipa alors, pendant que je descendais la caisse en bas à l'aide de la corde qui nous avait servis à monter l'échelle. Ceci fait, je récupérais ma gamelle, l'essuyais avec un morceau de papier hygiénique contenu dans les rations et mettais mon sac sur le dos.

« c'est parti capitaine? Me demanda Jason ragaillardi par cette soupe.

-c'est parti Jason, descend le long de l'échelle. Pourras-tu une fois en bas détacher la corde de la caisse ? Je vais descendre en l'utilisant comme un rappel, car nous emmenons l'échelle avec nous.

-très bien capitaine. Me répondit-il en entamant la descente. »

Une fois qu'il fut en bas il détacha la caisse. Ceci fait je ramenais la corde à moi, et cherchant le milieu, je la pliais en deux. Je fis passer le deuxième brin par-dessus la branche, et vérifiais en me penchant, que les deux brins touchaient bien le sol. Cette manipulation effectué, je ramenais les deux brins vers moi, pour y clipper mon mousqueton de ceinture. Je me retournais alors pour vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié. Jason avait eu le bon réflexe de ramener au centre de la plate-forme la caisse que nous laissions là. Rassuré je m'empressais de défaire le nœud qui maintenait l'échelle en place, puis la lançais au sol, non sans avoir prévenu avant pour éviter de blesser Jason. Je me rapprochais alors du bord de la plate-forme, tendais la corde au-dessus de mon mousqueton, plaçais une main au-dessus et une en-dessous tenant la corde, et je sautais. La descente fut rapide, la hauteur était faible, mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de me casser une jambe. Des que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je retirais le mousqueton et tirais la corde a moi, tout en la lovant. Je la rangeais dans la caisse au côté de l'échelle que Jason avait déjà replié. Celui-ci montait la garde à quelques mètres. Je l'interpellais alors.

«C'est bon Jason tout est ok. Si pour toi aussi, alors rapproche toi un peu. Lui dis-je alors en lui faisant signe de venir.

-zone sûre capitaine. Me répondit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de se rapprocher. »

Je lui expliquais alors qu'il nous fallait rejoindre le lit desséché qu'il avait cru apercevoir, pour remonter jusqu'à la rivière. Il me répondit qu'il pouvait facilement retrouver l'endroit, c'est ainsi que nous primes chacun une poignée de la caisse et partîmes en direction du sud-ouest, alors que le soleil allait se lever. Il était nous enfonçâmes alors sous le couvert de la forêt. Nous avions accroché nos armes sur nos gilets et étions prêt à réagir au moindre signal de danger. J'observais la végétation. Je remarquais que celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle que je connaissais aux États-Unis. Je récoltais quelques feuilles sur les plantes que je croisais et les plaçais dans un ziploc. Je comptais en faire un scanner, puis envoyer les résultats à l'avion, pour que Cooper les analyse. Nous arrivâmes alors au bord du lit asséché. Il n'était pas très large, le fond était constitué d'un sable clair très fin, quelques galets le parsemaient. J'interrogeais alors Jason :

« Bon alors maintenant dans quelle direction va-t-on ?

- Vu le sens des marques que les vaguelettes ont imprimées sur le sable, nous devrions nous diriger vers le nord-est, en suivant le lit de la rivière, me répondit-il alors.

- Très bien, répondis-je en souriant. Je grattais alors le sable clair, faisant apparaître une couche humide. Je continuais alors, ce lit se rempli d'eau périodiquement, sans doute durant les saisons humides. »

Nous reprîmes alors notre chemin, cependant nous ne marchions pas dans le lit de la rivière, pour éviter de laisser des traces trop évidentes à suivre. Nous marchions sur la mousse fraîche du sous-bois. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, je remarquais une plante vivace en petit arbuste, qui dégageais une fragrance fraîche et odorante dans l'air lorsque nous la piétinions. J'en cueillis un échantillon et le plaça dans un ziploc. Jason me fit remarquer alors des traces de griffures contre certains arbres. J'émettais alors l'hypothèse que les loups s'étaient fait les griffes sur ces plantes. En observant l'état des arbres blessés, j'en concluais que le groupe qui avait été abattu n'était sans doute pas celui qui était passé là. Les traces étaient trop fraîches en considérant que le premier groupe venait du nord. Je demandais alors à Jason de rester sur ces gardes.

Nous marchâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Jason devant et moi qui fermais la marche. Nous observions la flore et la petite faune. Nous traversâmes de nombreux bosquets, au travers desquels se faufilait le lit de la rivière qui s'élargissait. Nulles traces de rongeurs ou de faunes terrestres, tandis que nous nous enfoncions sous le couvert de la forêt, qui se faisait plus denses à mesure que nous avancions. Une odeur de charogne envahit soudain l'air alors que notre chemin poursuivait son tracé vers le nord est. Pendant quelques minutes, les rayons de soleil ne nous atteignirent plus et nous entendîmes de nombreux corbeaux au-dessus de nos têtes loin dans le ciel. Le silence qui nous prit appesanti l'atmosphère. Cette atmosphère lugubre cessa lorsque notre chemin obliquait vers le nord ouest.

Enfin, nous rejoignîmes la rivière. Celle-ci était assez large, mais n'était pas très profonde. Une eau claire coulait sur un fond de sable clair, et des poissons semblables à des truites chassaient dans le courant. Nous continuâmes notre marche sur le bord tout en observant l'environnement. Alors que nous avancions, les arbres se faisaient plus espacés et nous nous sentîmes allégés d'un poids.

Nous continuions de marcher silencieusement, car je me montrais prudent face à l'environnement. Bien qu'il me parut familier, il ne l'était pas. Je profitais d'une petite anse que formait la rivière à l'ombre de rocher pour faire une halte. Nous déposâmes la caisse sur le sol.

« Jason, nous allons nous arrêter la, pour tester la qualité de l'eau et nous repérer.

-Très bien capitaine ! »Me dit celui-ci, tout en posant son sac au sol.

Ayant fait de même, j'ouvrais mon sac et sortais une petite bandelette de test d'une ration. Je me penchais vers l'eau et plongeais ma main dedans. Après avoir bien nettoyée ma main dans le courant, avec mon majeur, je déposais une goutte d'eau sur chaque réactif de la bandelette. Ils restèrent tous vert clair.

« Bon l'eau est potable, et même d'excellente qualité! annonçais-je alors à Jason en me retournant.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je remplis les gourdes ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Oui merci » répondis-je en me relevant.

Je tendis ma gourde à Jason, puis m'éloignait légèrement. Je grimpais sur un rocher qui surplombait la rivière d'au moins trois mètres, m'assis et observais les alentours.

Le paysage était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas voir très loin, car les arbres étaient très haut.

J'étais très surpris par les couleurs qu'ils arboraient. Des teintes orangées nimbaient de mille reflet le couvert de la futaie. Ces arbres projetaient une grande ombre sur la rivière. Derrière moi, une petite plage de galet s'étendait au bord de l'eau. Je m'arrachais doucement à la contemplation poétique de ces lieux et redescendais. Je rejoignis Jason, récupérais ma gourde, mon sac et nous repartîmes. Nous passâmes par la plage de galet, puis récupérâmes un petit sentier qui suivait le cours de la rivière. Jason ouvrait la marche, en faisant attention aux nombreuses racines qui encombraient le passage. Rapidement, le couvert des arbres se referma sur le cours d'eau et nous fûmes protégés des assauts du soleil, lourds à supporter sous nos kevlars.

Puis, le chemin obliqua et nous nous éloignâmes de la rivière qui devenait de plus en plus étroite. Je décidais de continuer à suivre le chemin, espérant qu'il mène à un lieu propice pour dresser un campement, bien que le malaise nous envahit une fois de plus lorsque, sous le couvert des arbres, nous fûmes plongés dans l'ombre. Une odeur incommodante régnait autour de nous et je crus entendre des cris non loin de là.

Enfin, l'élargissement progressif du chemin nous indiqua que nous arrivions à sa fin.

Il était bientôt 11h00.

* * *

**Une petite review?  
**


End file.
